Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to multimedia communications, and more particularly, to a method, system and apparatus for adapting multimedia content for presentation by a multimedia application.
Related Art
Recent attempts to obtain licenses to obtain technology for delivering multimedia content (e.g., speech, music, video and rich text) to a user of a handheld device have uncovered a dysfunctional marketplace for such multimedia-delivering technology. That is, the attempts have revealed a stagnant marketplace that (i) has a limited cartel of suppliers; (ii) demands un-warranted licensing fees given actual worth of underlying technologies; (iii) is mired in uncertainty given intellectual property coverage; and (iv) offers, limited-life, un-scaleable technologies.
As a consequence of this dysfunctional marketplace, emergence of new multimedia applications, such as real-time multimedia applications, is hindered. The emergence is hindered because requirements for such emerging real-time multimedia applications far exceed today's offerings and capabilities thereof. Considering recent trends of handheld devices, for example, existing multimedia applications lack the capabilities for fulfilling power, footprint, performance, cost and complexity requirements to reliably, inexpensively and optimally deliver real-time multimedia content to such handheld devices.
In addition, as new multimedia applications are introduced into the marketplace (albeit slowly), legacy handheld devices are obsolesced due to their inability to scale up to the new multimedia applications. This, in turn, requires users of such legacy handheld devices to retire their legacy handheld devices and obtain (e.g., by purchase and/or lease) new handheld devices. Unfortunately, this process repeats far too often; costing the users (i.e., consumers) seemingly unnecessary spending of capital.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a method, system and apparatus for accelerating introduction of new multimedia applications, which can be deployed, for example, in next-generation handheld devices. There is a further need for the method, system and apparatus to accelerate the introduction of new multimedia applications without necessarily causing obsolescence of the next-generation handheld devices, and yet, be capable of fulfilling power, footprint, performance, cost and complexity requirements to reliably, inexpensively and optimally adapt the multimedia content for presentation by the multimedia application in real-time, near real-time, or other time-sensitive or a time-insensitive period.